Unknown Love
by kuronekuu
Summary: Rei has changed when he met Nagisa, but as his jealousy fuels up he wants Nagisa all to himself. Rei just needs to accept his love is anew. (This contains boy love so beware. Rei X Nagisa)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**This is my very first story and this contains boy love (lol) I am on vacation so I might take time to update this. My grammar needs some polishing so forgive me. So go on ahead with Chapie 1! (Rated M for later chapies)**

**Chapter 1-Encounter**

Nagisa as cheerful as he is as always waiting patiently in the bus Rei often rides to go to school. Nagisa purposely waits to continue to persuade Rei to join the swimming club of Iwatobi High. "Ugh, Rei is taking too long and now I am so sleepy." he yawns. His eyes suddenly feel heavy and he slowly closes his eyes to deep slumber. Rei jogs to the entrance as usual and sees the blonde head sleeping. "Tsk. He doesn't know when to give up. I only choose sports that are beautiful and swimming isn't one of them!" he murmured to himself with annoyance. He stretched his hand over the shoulders of the blonde to wake him up. _His shoulders are so toned and rigid it gives Nagisa a manlier feel. His innocent, pure and vulnerable face makes me want to violate it. What the hell am I thinking?_ He shook his head left and right in disapproval of what he has thought for a moment. He slowly pulled his hand away making sure he doesn't wake him up. _His sleeping face is so adorable and his cheeks look so soft. Am I gay? What the hell is wrong with me and I should feeling like this to a girl not a guy! _

_Stop denying I know you want to have him all to yourself _a voice said_. _

_No! _he retorted back.

Nagisa woke up from the swaying of the bus and was still drowsy. He saw Rei in front of him. He rubbed his eyes to see if he really was there. As usual he was reading his book and ignoring me. "How mean of you, Rei-chan!" he pouts. Rei asked, "Eh, what did I do now and you are the one annoying me for christsake. You sure are persistent and doesn't know when to give up don't you?" Nagisa replies, "B-but your form was really good in the track team practice and you sure will be a good swimmer one day." Rei replies with a slight anger, "Enough with that swimming and water is deadly you know! It can make you drown!" The bus stops for a stop and Rei walks to the exit. Nagisa curious and trying to catch up, "Why are you going and school still a few blocks away from here?" Rei looks back and ignores him. The door closes and Nagisa runs to the window in a hurry and sees Rei running in his jogging attire. "Ah, I see. He goes jogging as expected of Rei-chan." He chuckles.

**oooo**

Nagisa meets up with Rei at school. Rei hurriedly goes inside before Nagisa can catch up. He felt someone is holding his hand yet it felt comforting. He wanted to feel that tender yet soft hands of Nagisa. He felt aroused and ready to violate. _Violate?_ _What the hell is wrong with me and why the hell would I do that. I am not gay. Not. Gay._ He pulled his hand away. He asked with annoyance in his tone, "What do you want?" Nagisa gave a sweet smile, "I just wanted to fetch you to your class and is that bad?" he showed his cute puppy eyes. _How can anyone say no? _Rei blushed and looked to the other direction to avoid direct contact with Nagisa. He doesn't want anyone to see this side of him and especially Nagisa!_ Huh…Nagisa? _"Fine!"_ he replied. _"You owe me one" Nagisa replied with his sweet smile as usual. As they walked, Rei was in deep thought. _Ever since, I met this guy, I have been so weird. I seem gay. My heart is pounding and I feel like a high school girl with my first love. Wait…First love? Anyways, this guy changed me somehow._

**A/N:**

**So how was it? If you have some confusions you can just send a review or PM me. Reviews will be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Hello, guys! Sowwy for late updating **** It was because of my laziness ;A; My vacation just ended and I am quite tired. I also haven't been getting used to the time because of jetlag..ugh..I have to go to school tomorrow too (;A;) My grammar skills and spelling needs polishing do please forgive me. I really appreciate the reviews, views and follows **** Thank you so much! So on with Chapie 2!**

**Chapter 2-Jealousy**

Rei does his usual routine to go to school. As usual, he sees the persistent blonde who never learns. He ignores him like thin air. Then he reaches the stop and from there he jogs to school. He jogs and notices someone is jogging with him. He got nervous and sweaty. His palms were filled with sweat and he started to tremble. He quickened his pace. The person behind him caught up. _This person is fast. Tsk. He thought to himself._ As he turned slowly, he sighed in relief. _Phew, it is just the blondie._ He stopped because he was angered by the blondie's presence. _Why the hell is following me? And he didn't even speak! What is worse, I got scared from a shorty! He thought to himself. _He breathes in. "Nagisa, Why are you here?" he demanded. Nagisa gave a smile. _Tsk. That smile annoys me. _Nagisa gave a smug look and said, "Well, I am here to convince you to go to the swimming club." Rei said with a stern look. "I told you, I am not joining. If you can't get that in your head then go see a doctor." Nagisa sulked, "Rei-chan is so cold." Rei gave no reaction at all. Rei started to jog but he felt someone tug his sleeve. Nagisa asked, "Can I jog with you?" "Only, if you can catch up to me." Rei brushed of Nagisa's hand. Nagisa gave a sweet smile. Nagisa spoke to break the awkwardness, "Rei, you know, swimming is beautiful. Do you know why?" he paused and continued. "It is because one's form and stroke is beautiful. Each one is unique and special. Just like Haru-chan, he is such a beautiful swimmer. As he swims, it becomes such a wonderful sight." Rei did not answer because he was speechless.

_Who is this Haru-chan-san anyways? Why is he so special? Why am I not enough?_

**oooo**

Rei and Nagisa reach the school entrance panting and sweating. Rei saw Nagisa went to this boy. He had crystal blue eyes and such a sculpted body. His hair was a dark and he was undeniably handsome. Rei adjusted his glasses to examine this person with Nagisa. It was interrupted by the pulling of Nagisa to this person. Nagisa beamed, "Haru-chan, this is Rei Ryugazaki! He was the one I was telling to you about!" Haru replied, "Please don't add "chan" to my name." "Oh, so you are Haru-chan-san then." He said plainly. Haru replied in monotone, "Don't add "chan" and "san" to my name." Rei just ignored him. They walked to their classes and Nagisa was sticking to Haru like glue. This annoyed Rei and a nerve was on his temple. But he controlled his anger.

_Tsk. He is so plain and he isn't as legendary as Nagisa thought. I am so much better! Nagisa should look up to me more!_

Rei felt his chest tighten.

_Why am I being hurt like this?_

**A/N:**

**So how was it? Did you guys like it? The last episode of Free! It has so much feels and like Rin stumbled down. That is so sad and the character development is good. You are very welcome to PM me or give a review, if you have some confusions **** Reviews will be greatly appreciated! See you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**OMMMGGGGG III AAAMMM SSSOO SORRRY**

**I haven't updated for such a long time and don't worry I am still alive. So, I might end this series by the next chapter (sowwy) Please pardon me for my mistakes because I still need polishing. So let us swim all the way to chapiee 3!**

**Chapter 3-Why isn't it me?**

_I am depressed._

_A mess._

_Without you._

_Why won't you look at me?_

_Why must it be you?_

_Why did you make me fall in love with you?_

_I just can't stop anymore._

**oooo**

Rei, couldn't focus on his studies and this is not like him. His family had no, have high expectations of him. He can't just fumble and mess up out of nowhere. Formulas, studies, sports and theories was all that he cared. Then, Nagisa came. Everything just changed. So suddenly, he didn't notice. He always looked forward to those swimming practices not because of the sport but Nagisa. He always looked forward to talking to him. But what hurt him the most is that Nagisa won't notice. Nagisa looking here and there.

_You are supposed to look at me._

_Nagisa smiling because of someone else._

_Why is the reason to your smile not me?_

_Nagisa as nice as he is to everyone._

_It is frustrating that it hurts. _

_Why are you smiling?_

_Why are you happy?_

_Why are you laughing?_

_When it is not me._

_When will you ever care?_

**oooo**

Rei can't hold it any longer. He needs to tell Nagisa what he feels. His feelings are gathering so much it is going to explode. His jealousy is taking the better of him. He walks to the corridors of the school. Walking and asking Nagisa where he is. Then there he found him. The only one person that can make him go crazy and he went up to him.

"Nagisa, I have something important to dicuss with you after practice?" he said with a stoic face.

"Alrighty!", Nagisa rocking his chair.

Rei's anticipitation and nervousness is at its peak. After, swim practice Nagisa was still in the water. All of them left. It was the two of them.

_Just the two of them._

_Alone_.

Rei went to Nagisa under the water and kissed his lips. Figthing for dominace. He brought Nagisa up to the surface and looked at him with eyes. His weren't as determined as this before. This was the first time.

He gulped and said, "What is your answer?"

Nagisa blushing, "Umm, we are both males and like why would you even like me?"

Rei answered "in a matter of fact" way, "I don't care. I love you."

Rei kissed his lips putting his tongue. Twirling. Hot. Arousing.

He felt something hard rubbing his legs.

He smirked, "Oh, someone sure is hard don't you think?"

He stopped and said "I will be waiting for you answer, 'kay?"

He left with a blushing face.

**oooo**

Rei arrived home. Went straight to his room not even bothering for dinner. He was phanting. Aroused. Rock hard. Seeing Nagisa's lewd face turned him on. He locked his room and he curse within breaths. He still can't believe he is doing his. He stroked his hard member. Up and down. The room was just filled with those sounds. He imagined Nagisa body trembling under him. Their warm bodies together. The feeling of being inside of him aroused him more.

"N-nagisa! Ah!" he moaned.

His moans were lewd.

He was reaching his limit and what can he do? He was a man with desires too.

He came and let out a gasp.

This is how it is, he is just a man succumbing to his own desires.

**A/N:**

**So how was the lemon hehehe This is my first time doing some lemon omg Reviews, views, follows and favs are greatly aprreciated! Take care!**


End file.
